pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirika Feathertail
Cirika Feathertail is a healer in the army of Warfang, mate of Heastah Iceblade and mother of Isky Blackpaw. Personality & Character Calm and quiet most of time, however she's not afraid to voice her opinion and will stand her ground till the very end. She's very caring towards her family, not just Heastah and Isky, but her parents too; she visits them often. Backstory Before the Dark War III Cirika's parents came to Warfang to seek shelter during the first Dark War. They were unable to bring anything of their savings, so they literally had nothing and were thankful to get there alive. Because of that, they were poor, and despite their noble looks they were forced to live in the 3rd class district. However, fortune smiled a bit for them, so both were able to get pretty decent jobs, not at mine digging anyway. Once they saved up enough, the war had already ended, and they were happy to move to the 2nd class, yet they were still below average. Cirika hatched somewhere near this time. Even in the 2nd class, life was tough, and Cirika was taught that. She was too small to do anything about this, though. The hard work of her parents paid off, and they could allow themselves to keep one more kid without cutting expenses on important stuff such a food. That's when her younger sister, Plume, came to life. Cirika was about 5 or 6 years old when it happened. Her father was a master of wind element, therefore he taught her some tricks, for example, how to bend air for longer and faster flights without getting tired. The little grey dragoness decided to help her family too, so she tried offering delivery services to adults. Many laughed her off, but some accepted, and she proved she could do it fast. Until her late teenage years, it was her main "job". Her younger sister was quite the opposite, and she blamed herself and her parents for spoiling her. Kids must have the best, right? But they indeed spoiled Plume too much. Plume didn't want to work, and she wanted to shine and be rich, so a bit before the Warfang siege she left the Feathertails behind and married someone from the 1st class, the famous weapon monopolist Mr Zephyr Jewelhorn himself. They haven't heard much of her from back then. During the Warfang siege during The Second Dark War, her mother called for her assistance in an infirmary. By some wicked fortune her first "client" was quite a handsome ice dragon, who was wounded by Orc arrows. He joked and complimented her while she worked on him, and he was such a nice fellow. She fell in love, thankfully he did, too, and once the war ended, they moved in together. It was amusing that their daughter resembled her father a bit more than her mate. Dark War III Her mate, Heastah joined the army and soon enough was promoted to a special elite team, known as The Freedom Flyers. Some time later he was the leader of the Omega team. Cirika was glad to see that, but on the other hand it meant that he had to face a lot of danger. Their daughter, Isky, was fascinated by Heastah and The Freedom Flyers in general, because they could go out and look at the city beyond the walls surrounding the city. The wind dragoness wasn't willing to lose them both and was against the idea of Isky being trained for army. She wanted her daughter to live a normal life, to find a mate and have kids while it was still... possible. Heastah offered her a compromise to let their daughter do what she wanted. Cirika took her for healing lessons after school, but she always managed to sneak away for some ice training from her father. Once their daughter matured, she passed the exam for joining The Freedom Flyers. Her first expedition was about in a few days, and Heastah promised to look after her, and even so... something was eating her. Maybe a mother's instinct, maybe something other, but it protested against letting both of them go. When the said day came... it wasn't an expedition anymore. Well, at first it was, both of her Freedom Flyers were patrolling the walls from the outside when a lone survivor of Team Delta burst in and announced that the dark army was close. She had to assist in the infirmary, and it made her busy enough to ignore the terrible feeling of something bad happening outside to her family. It was a very busy day for healers, so when the day was near its end, and the dark army seemed to go away, she just slimped into a dreamless sleep, exhausted, right in the infirmary. When she woke up, she was greeted by Xarei who had his front leg being taken care of. He was Heastah's cousin. He told her about getting Isky, but no news about her mate. He could be still outside. But days passed, and her mate just... disappeared. His body wasn't found, and it meant he could be alive out there... he's tough, he must be... And tough her mate was, because he soon returned from the Outside world, no worse for wear besides being blinded in one eye and having a scarred neck and leg. Relationships Plume Feathertail Cirika blames herself and her parents for spoiling Plume and making her so greedy. She doesn't like what her sister has become. Heastah Iceblade The wind dragoness was often surprised and protested a lot when her mate bought her expensive gifts. In her opinion love isn't gifts, but in attention, which she got and gave in return a lot. Isky Blackpaw Recalling her past, Cirika wanted to give her daughter a better life than she had, and obviously she never approved her choice of becoming a Freedom Flyer. But as she cares deeply for Isky, she doesn't mind it, no matter how much it hurts each time her daughter leaves the walls of the city. Gallery Pure_light_cirika_reference_by_ruscsi-d8ihrnz.png|Reference sheet Iceblades.png|Cirika with her family Tumblr ohf621v2691uvwwreo1 1280.png|Cirika's family tree Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class